


This ain't no fairytale

by theKasiaLin



Series: Darling it is no joke, this is lycantrophy [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Characteristics, Background Relationships, Bullying, Expletives, Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker in chains, Police shooting, Shapeshifting, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolf Peter Parker, cheerleader Johnny Storm, elements of Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, elements of violence, embeded pictures, mild horror scenes, secondary characters death, supernatural characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: When Peter gets dragged by Gwen into the Central Park in the middle of the night to look for a body he doesn’t expect to be bitten by a werewolf (it’s not like they exist, right?), but that’s exactly what happens. His life takes rapid turn, he’s lost his uncle, a crazed killer alpha werewolf is trying to get to him, and he can’t even control his own body. To make the matters worse the fate seems to like playing with him as it turns out that the only person who can calm him down is none other than Johnny Storm, a self-absorbed cheerleader who seems to embody everything that Peter hates. But maybe being a werewolf won't be as bad as Peter thought...





	This ain't no fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> About a year ago, during an all-Fantastic-Four movies marathon (and I mean ALL that were ever made) I started talking with a friend who also watched the MTV _Teen Wolf_ , what if Peter was a werewolf, and Johnny was his anchor - thus this idea was born. It was put aside for a while but I decided that the SpideyTorch Big Bang 2017 was a perfect opportunity for me to actually get and write it. So here it is!
> 
> For this Big Bang I had a chance to work with two amazing artists: [balancingbookact](https://balancingbookact.tumblr.com/) and [intern-gershwin-palmer](http://intern-gershwin-palmer.tumblr.com/) \- go show them some love.  
> The art is also displayed within this fic. They did an amazing job and I still can't get over how perfect the arts are (I literally screamed/squealed when I got the e-mails).
> 
> I want to also say a huge thanks to [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO) and [Kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) for the beta and general help with this project. Without you this wouldn't be half as good.  
> I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also a quick note to the timeline - the plot takes place over a span of almost an entire school year (approximately October-May).

Peter was cleaning his camera lense when he heard something hit his window. He ignored it at first, but after a few seconds it repeated, and then again. With a heavy sigh, he stood up and came closer. He opened the window and looked outside, and something swished right next to his ear.

He heard an “Ooops”, followed by a giggle, before he actually spotted his friend in the dark.

“What the hell, Gwen?” he asked.

“I was trying to call you, but you weren’t answering!”

“I put my phone on silent. It kept beeping because the battery started to go low or something and I couldn't focus…”

“Anyways, get your ass out, we’re going!”

“What? Where?”

“My dad got a dispatch call, like twentyminutes ago, all available officers.”

“Why?” Peter asked warily. Gwen getting excited about her father’s new case was nothing new. He knew he just had to let her talk it through before she eventually got bored.

“Two joggers found a body in Central Park, but they run away scared and don’t remember where it was, so the Police are looking for it now.”

“Okay, and what does it have to do with us?”

“We’re going to look for the body, too, dummy! You always complain that you never have good material for photos, so this might be your chance! C’mon!”

Peter sighed, there was no arguing with Gwen when she was like that. He grabbed his camera and went downstairs. Aunt May was probably already sleeping and he hasn’t heard Uncle Ben coming back home yet, but nonetheless, he was very careful not to make any noise when leaving the house.

\---

“I can’t believe we’re seriously doing this…” Peter muttered under his breath. As expected, Gwen ignored him completely. They have been walking around the dark Central Park for about twenty minutes now. The flashlight Gwen’s been holding has been producing so little light that neither of them could really see well. For all Peter knew, they might have even been walking in circles. He tripped again and instinctively shielded his camera and glasses from the fall. He heard Gwen’s sigh as she waited for him to stand back up. Peter brushed off his knees and they resumed walking.

“What if the murderer is still here?” he asked after a moment, trying to persuade her to come back home.

“I actually haven’t thought about this,” she answered but still pushed forward.

“Seriously? Really reassuring…” he said but didn’t get any answer to that. He sighed. “Gwen, please, can we go back already? We won’t find anything anyways, and we’ve got a test tomorrow.”

“You’re no fun at all,” she accused him. She was about to add something but a dog’s barking interrupted her. The voices of a group of people grew louder. “Damn,” she cursed. “It must be the police. Let’s go that way!” she said turning right.

They managed only just a few steps before someone from the approaching group shouted “There! There’s a light!”

“Fuck,” another curse and suddenly Peter felt a push at his shoulder. “Go, hide.”

Obediently, Peter run and hid behind a tree. There was no point in arguing her. He looked out to see as the search party caught up with Gwen; the dogs and officers surrounding her, asking questions. Then suddenly they started making way for someone else. Peter gasped, it was Gwen’s dad.

“Hi, dad!” Gwen said cheerfully.

“Gwen, what are you doing here? You know what, doesn’t matter now, you are in serious trouble anyway.”

“Oh, dad!”

“Don’t ‘dad’ me here, young lady. Where’s Peter?”

“Peter?”

“You’re always with Peter… Peter, come out!” detective Stacy shouted. Peter held his breath, trying to keep all his limbs together so that nothing stuck out on the sides and wishing he could just sink into the tree.

“Peter’s not here, dad. He’s at home studying for a test.”

Detective Stacy made a noncommittal sound and then sighed.

“One of the officers will get you back home. When I get there we’re going to have a serious talk,” he said, eventually. Gwen tried to protest but he silenced her. “No discussion. Mulligan, drive her home! The rest of you, get back to searching!”

Peter watched as one of the officers took Gwen by the arm, steering her away, presumably towards the police cars. He sighed. It was just his luck. He was now alone in the dark park area and without any sense of direction. He pulled out his phone to start google maps only to discover it died on him. _Fuck_. Once he heard the dogs’ and people’s voices quiet down he attempted to move away, and with every step he got faster until he started to run. He just wanted to be away from this damn park.

Peter ran down a small steep, stumbled, and fell face first onto the ground. He groaned as he was getting up. He tried to dust off some of the dirt that must have surely been on his clothes now - not that he could see it the dark.

Once he did that, he realised his camera was no longer hanging from his neck. With no phone to act as a flashlight, Peter dropped onto his knees and started searching for it. It couldn't have landed too far.

It must have been at least a good five minutes, if not more, before he found his camera in a pile of leaves to his left. Peter let out a sigh of relief. He couldn’t feel any damage apart from the ripped neck sling so he hoped that was really the case.

Suddenly, Peter heard a rustle. He looked to his right and there was someone… something lurking out of the bushes. A huge, black figure rushed onto him before Peter managed to make the slightest move. He felt a piercing pain in the side of his stomach. He tried to escape, wriggling and scratching, pushing at the monster's head, but it was too strong. In a last desperate attempt, he grabbed his camera, raised it directly in front of the monster’s head and pushed on the shutter button.

The monster recoiled back, blinded. Peter scrambled back desperately and started running. He didn’t even care about stumbling onto the police. He just wanted to get away from that thing, fast.

He pushed on his side. The bite hurt like hell and he could feel the blood trickling down, but he didn’t let it slow him down. Eventually, the trees and bushes got more sparse and Peter stumbled onto a street. There was a honk and a car turned rapidly, narrowly missing him. Peter dropped his camera to the ground and heard it shatter. The car stopped, and the woman started yelling at him through the window, but Peter couldn’t even make out what she was saying. He ran.

\---

Peter stretched carefully, not to worsen his injury. Yesterday, he somehow managed to get back home and called Gwen as soon as he plugged his phone in, but too soon her dad returned so they were supposed to talk in school.

Peter didn’t really want to go, but he didn’t have any excuse. At least not one that he could actually tell his aunt. He got to the bathroom, washed himself as good as he could without wetting the dressing and dressed himself up. He got down to the kitchen where Aunt May was making a breakfast. He could see how worried she was because Uncle Ben didn’t come back home last night. She didn’t say anything but Peter could see it. He really hoped that his uncle would come back soon, too.

After the breakfast Peter got back upstairs to grab his backpack and made it just in time for the bus. He was barely past the school entrance when Gwen spotted him and dragged him into an empty classroom.

“Where are your glasses?” she asked.

“What?”

“Your glasses, you’re not wearing them.”

Peter raised his hand to check but found nothing. They really weren’t there. He could swear he wore them, he saw everything so perfectly...

“I… I don’t know. But I see well without them...”

Gwen squinted her eyes, not really believing him.

“Whatever, so… yesterday...”

“You know, you left me. I tripped and lost my camera. And then there was this rustle and this _thing_ jumped on me and bit me and I ran. I think it was a wolf.”

“Peter, we’re in New York… There are no wolves in Central Park.”

“I know that, Gwen. But I can’t explain it differently. It looked like a huge wolf.”

“Maybe it was a rabid dog…” she mused and Peter felt angry at her.

“It was a fucking wolf, Gwen!”

“Have you told anyone?” she asked quietly.

“Obviously not. What was I even supposed to say? I went to the park in the middle of the night to look for a dead body and was bitten by a wolf. I’m not stupid. I know how that sounds.”

“I think you should tell someone. Whatever that animal is, it’s dangerous...”

“Gwen, no.”

“Fine, suit yourself. The police are still looking for the body, by the way...” she said and looked at her watch. “And I need to go because I have P.E. and I still need to change. If I’ll be late the trainer will make me run extra laps and you know I hate that. I’ll catch you later. I love you,” she said and run out of the class. Peter hid his hands in the pockets of his trousers and followed her out.

He went down the corridor, trying not to bring any attention to himself, and stopped by his locker. He opened it up and took the maths text book. He shut it hard. He blinked, seeing how the doors have bent slightly. _How?_

“Hey, Pete!” he heard his boyfriend and felt a kiss on his cheek. He turned around to face Harry and at the same time hide the locker door.

“Hi,” Peter said, making himself smile.

“Oh, you’re not wearing glasses.”

“Yeah, I, ugh… I’m wearing contact lenses” he lied.

“You look good,” Harry said and leaned in for another kiss. When they split, he pulled apart looking worried. “What happened to your locker, Pete? Did someone bully you again? You should seriously report that. Do you know who did that? Was it Flash?”

“Um, I…” stared Peter, not really knowing what to say. Luckily, the bell ringed, saving him. “I have to run, now. See you at lunch!” he called out and sped towards the classroom.

\---

His and Gwen’s after-classes ritual this year included sitting on benches and watching cheerleaders’ practice. It all started when Gwen developed a crush on one of the cheerleaders - Mary Jane Watson, a fierce redhead who, Peter had to admit, was stunning.

It was surprisingly warm for mid-October so the practice was outside. Peter leaned back against the benches and was catching the peanuts Gwen was throwing at him. Just a few days ago, he wasn’t able to catch any, but somehow today was different. Not a single peanut ended up on the ground. _Maybe Gwen learned how to throw..._

Not that she was paying much attention to the results of peanut catching with Mary Jane being thrown in the air and doing stunts. Gwen sighed dreamily.

“Why don’t you ask her out?”

“Are you serious?!” Gwen turned at him abruptly. “I’d rather watch her from afar than learn from her that I have no chance. At least, like that I can still dream about being with her.”

“C’mon Gwen. How would you have no chance?” Peter went on. His friend was gorgeous, and smart. If he were interested in girls, he’d sure go for her. And from what they knew Mary Jane dated girls in the past, so if anyone asked him, things were looking good for Gwen, but she only laughed at him.

“I’m a nerd. No one wants to be with a nerd,” she laughed and threw a peanut at him. Peter caught it before it reached his face and huffed, annoyed.

“I’m a nerd and I have a boyfriend,” he said.

Gwen, however, didn’t respond. She was staring at the little nut he held in his fingers, which made Peter realise what he had done. Catching peanuts with a mouth was one thing, but to catch something so small, in the middle of its flight, with just 2 fingers -- that required precision and hand-eye coordination Peter never had…

He blinked, staring at the peanut, but then his attention was brought elsewhere. A loud laughter ringing in his ears.

“Ugh, does he have to laugh so obnoxiously?” Peter grumbled.

“Who?” asked Gwen, visibly confused.

“What do you mean ‘who’? Johnny Storm, obviously!” he huffed. Peter had really strong feelings about Johnny Storm ever since the day he met him: the guy was way too arrogant, self-absorbed, and prideful for his own good. Peter was sure he had it easy in life. How could he not with his money and perfect looks. When he came to their school literally every sports team fought about who would have him but Johnny chose cheerleading and now was a sore in Peter’s eyes every few days. “He’s laughing like a maniac. And, really, no one needs to hear about ‘how much fun he had with Doris Evans’.”

“Johnny and Doris?”

“Yeah, didn’t you hear him boasting about it just now?”

“No, Peter, I didn’t hear him. We’re too far to hear anything from the field.”

“But, like, he was shouting that.”

Gwen looked at him worriedly.

“Umm… no, he really wasn’t... Are you really okay, Peter? You’re acting weird. You have this amazing reflex and you’re hearing things…”

Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times. He couldn’t find words. But Gwen was right, something was definitely wrong with him. It must have been the bite… Peter really hoped he didn’t catch rabies….

“I don’t know, Gwen. I guess I’m tired. everything’s been a bit too much since… you know…” he said quietly and she nodded her head.

“Do you want me to-”

“No, no,” Peter shook his head. “I’ll just go home. I’ll manage by myself.”

“Go home? Noooo! I just got here!” Peter heard Harry before he felt his arms embracing him from the back.

“Sorry, Harry. I don’t feel too good.”

“Is it about the locker thing?”

Gwen shot him a questioning look.

“No, no. I must have… eaten something bad at lunch. Or something.”

“Oh, okay… well, see you tomorrow then?”

Peter nodded his head and gave Harry a brief kiss. Then he hugged Gwen and made his way down the benches, then back to the school building to grab his things from the locker before he headed back home.

He was halfway through the hallway when he heard one of his teachers calling him.

“Mister Parker, it’s good that I caught you. You must go with me to the Headmaster’s office… It’s about your uncle…”

\---

They finally found Uncle Ben. The bad thing was… that they found Uncle Ben’s body. From what they have told them, it seemed like Uncle Ben died in an animal attack in Central Park. Which was too much of a coincidence for Peter to ignore.

The conclusion was simple: Uncle Ben was killed by some animal and the same animal bit Peter. Life was not fair. It should have been him who died, going into the Park in the middle of the night. Uncle Ben should have been home, safe and with Aunt May.

The school gave him “time to mourn”, so for the past few days he almost didn’t leave the  house. He barely even left his room, unable to look his aunt in the eyes. The guilt was eating him. _It should have been him._

The only time Peter has been outside during this time was the funeral. Despite that, he hadn’t lost the contact with the outside world. It was quite impossible with Gwen and Harry dropping by everyday.

Today it was just Gwen, though. So, obviously, she took the opportunity of it being just the two of them to talk about _that night_. Peter already went over every detail a thousand times in his mind. He wished now he had killed the animal instead of running away from it. That would be the least he could do for Uncle Ben - avenge his death. Obviously, though, it was too late now. There was nothing he could do anymore so he just wanted to forget. But he should have guessed that Gwen won’t let it go as easily. She was her father’s daughter, after all.

“So, I’ve done some research and I think I came up with something. It might be a bit _unconventional_ though,” she started.

“Hmm?” Peter picked up his head to look at her sitting in his chair.

“So you know how you, um, started hearing things, and you see without your glasses, and then you have this great sense of smell…”

“I don’t have a great sense of smell!”

“Dude, just two days ago you’ve smelled the pastrami I had in my backpack!”

“So. What’s your point?”

“I think, you might have caught lycanthropy?”

“Lycanthrophy?” Peter repeated unsurely.

“Yeah, you know, werewolf thing, like Remus Lupin…”

“Gwen, I know what lycanthrophy means, but it’s a myth not a real thing.”

“But everything fits. You said a wolf bit you, but maybe it was a werewolf.”

“Gwen…” Peter interrupted her, irritated.

“Just think about it, okay?”

Peter was just about to tell her how ridiculous this idea was when a knock on the door interrupted him and Aunt May opened the door. She entered the room and gave him a plain white envelope, with his name on it.

“It came in the mail today,” she said and when he just stared at it, she added. “What are you waiting for, open it.”

Peter carefully tore the envelope open and plucked out the letter. He started reading, but he couldn’t quite believe it. It must have shown on his face because soon Gwen asked:

“What is it?”

“It’s from Future Foundation, I got admitted to their internship program,” he answered.

“Well, that’s a great news isn’t it? You wanted it,” Aunt May chimed in.

“Yeah, but with Uncle Ben and everything, I just -”

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” his aunt interrupted him. “Ben would have wanted you to go. He always supported you. So don’t turn your back on your dreams now, young man!”

“Okay, okay…” said Peter. He didn’t want to make his aunt upset, not after everything.

“So you will start the internship?” his aunt made sure.

“Yes, yes, I will.”

“When’s the first day?” she asked. Peter skimmed through the letter again.

“Next Monday,” he said.

“Very well, I’ll get some decent clothes ready for you. I’ll leave you kids now…” she said turning towards the door.

“Actually I think I should go already,” Gwen said, standing up. “We have the ‘family dinner’ today, and you know how my dad gets about that. Think about what I’ve told you, Peter, okay? I was serious,” she added, kissed his forehead and went out of the room with Aunt May.

He heard them chatting as they went down the hall and down the stairs. And then the door opened and closed. The squeak of the hinges almost unbearable. They haven’t been oiled in a while. Peter listened to Gwen’s footsteps outside as she went to her house.

He sighed. _Lycanthrophy_. He snorted. Some imagination she had.

He laid in his room for some more time until Aunt May called for dinner. He got up and made his way out of the room. He caught a glimpse of himself in the small mirror and saw his eyes flash yellow. He blinked and looked again - his eyes looked normal. _It must have been some weird reflection of light,_ he thought.

“Peter!” his aunt called again.

“Coming, coming,” he answered and stepped into the hall. He run down the stairs very loudly, just to emphasise his point.

* * *

 

Going back to school was not that difficult. In fact, it actually felt great because he had to take his mind off the recent events. He had to focus on what he was learning. He had photos to take for the yearbook and school paper. He had things going on.

Back at home it was just him and his head. The nightmares did not leave him; they only seemed to get worse. Just a few nights ago he had a nightmare in which he was running from something. After that he tried simply not to sleep. It eliminated the nightmares, but the end result was almost just as bad. He was tired, irritable and increasingly paranoid. He often felt as though he was being watched.

“You look like crap,” Gwen said yet another morning. “Did you sleep at all?”

Peter shook his head.

“Nope. And even if I did, I wouldn’t feel much better with all the nightmares.”

“I feel like you’re exaggerating. They can’t be that bad,” said Harry, sitting right next to Peter.

“Well, they are.”

“Maybe it’s stress then. Too much pressure with the internship? Maybe you should give it up,” Harry continued. Gwen immediately shot him an outraged look and Peter just sighed. He already knew his boyfriend wasn’t too happy about his internship at Future Foundation. They had a fight over this already when Peter told Harry the first time. Apparently, his boyfriend hoped they would have an internship together at Oscorp. Peter was not stoked on that idea, and, besides, he really wanted to work with the famous Reed Richards.

“I already accepted the offer, Harry. I’m starting on Monday. You know that.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I had to try.” His boyfriend smiled crookedly and leaned in to give him a kiss.

\---

“Okay, so the results from the lab came yesterday,” Gwen said as soon as she stepped into Peter’s room on Saturday. Peter didn’t really have to guess that she meant what the forensics found out in relation to his uncle’s death. She’s been mentioning it for days, because according to her ‘it took them way too long.’ Peter himself, honestly, would rather not know, but here he was.

“Aren’t you not supposed to know about it? Isn’t it like confidential?”

Gwen shrugged her arms.

“Anyways... They found some fur and tested it. It was a wolf-like, but they couldn’t pinpoint the exact species. And then there were the bitemarks, that were just… off. The jaw shape was more human- than canine-like.”

“Mhm…”

“Peter, it all makes sense. My theory is even more probable.”

“It’s based on a myth,” Peter chimed in but Gwen continued as if she hadn’t heard him.

“The fact that you’re getting worse with every day closer to the full moon is another proof.”

“It’s not a proof. And I’m not getting worse,” he spat, irritated.

“Your sleeping issues are. And you’re even more irritable than you usually are.”

“I’m not irritable,” Peter muttered.

“Sure…” Gwen answered, rolling her eyes. She stepped closer and hugged him. “I just want you to be careful and not end up in any trouble, okay? I love you.”

“Love you, too, Gwen.”

\---

Monday afternoon found Peter heading downtown amongst other commuters in the subway. He was starting his internship today, but first he had to get to the Baxter Building. When the speaker announced his stop, Peter started pushing amidst the sweaty bodies to step out onto the platform. He took a deep breath and made his way out of the subway.

After crossing several streets, Peter entered the Baxter Building. He went up to the reception to notify about his arrival and was told to wait. He looked around the vast, spacious hall. Peter often looked at the magnificent facade of Baxter Building but never went inside. And now that he was there… it was stunning. It was not overly decorated or rich, it was stunning in its classic elegance and simplicity.

A ding from the lifts brought his attention in that direction, but when the door opened he almost groaned with frustration. The one coming outside was no one else than Johnny Storm, along with MJ Watson, one of Johnny’s teammates. Peter knew that sooner or later he could run into Storm, the guy live here after all, but he really hoped it wouldn’t be on the first day.

Typical Parker luck…

Johnny and the girl passed him on their way to the exit and Peter thought that he was safe, but Storm didn’t leave the building and turned to walk straight in his direction.

Peter didn’t even have the chance to escape.

“I recognize you. You’re that photos guy from the school. If you wanted a private session you should have called first. I’d have cleared the schedule for you,” Johnny said and winked.

“Ummm…” Peter started and was just about to retort when a pretty blonde approached them.

“Actually, he’s here for me, Johnny. Peter, right?” She asked and Peter nodded. “I’m Sue Storm-Richards. My husband would have picked you up, but he’s stuck in his lab as always. I’ll take you to him. If you’ll follow me,” she said and made her way towards the elevators and Peter followed her.

“Aww, sis, you’re no fun. Always taking the best guys!” He heard Johnny call behind their backs and then burst out laughing.

 _He really hated that guy_.

\---

The lift ride was fast but then they had to pass a labyrinth of long corridors and Mrs. Storm-Richards clearly decided that the silence was not to her liking.

“So, Peter, tell me a bit about yourself. I get that you go to the same school as my brother.”

“Yeah. I’m a year younger, though.”

“Oh, okay. Your parents must be proud of you getting this internship.”

“They are actually both dead…”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he said, like he always did. “I live with my aunt and… uh, with my aunt now.”

“Oh. Then I’m sure she must be proud.”

“Yeah… yes, she is” Peter said quietly. _Uncle Ben would be too._

Mrs. Storm-Richards finally stopped in front of a large, enhanced double door.

“Okay, we’re here,” she said and opened it. Peter was immediately stunned. “Reed, your intern’s here!” she announced.

“Oh! I thought H.E.R.B.I.E. is going to fetch him!” came the voice from the back of the room. _Who the heck was Herbie._

“I thought something more personal would be better,” Mrs. Storm-Richards said.

Dr. Richards emerged from behind all the technology.

“Of course,” he said approaching them before turning his attention to Peter. “Peter Parker, right? Your application was rather impressive. Welcome to the Future Foundation. I’m Dr. Reed Richards,” he said and reached out a hand, which Peter took, murmuring:

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Richards.”

“Reed, please. And obviously, you’ve already met my lovely wife, Sue,” Dr. Richards continued. “Now, why won’t we discuss what exactly your internship will be like.”

\---

They agreed on Peter coming on Mondays and Wednesdays after school and then on Saturdays for the whole day. Peter was really happy to have this internship. It was such a great opportunity, the people were awesome, and they even _paid_ him.

The only downside was that Peter kept running into Johnny. The guy was just so annoying with his perfect smile and sculpted body. When Peter was there on Wednesday, Johnny was working in the the garage and whenever Peter passed by, he would emerge from under some vehicle, smeared with oil, and make some snarky remark to make fun of Peter.

But it was worth it; being in this place was worth having to deal with Johnny Storm.

\---

Saturday was exhausting - but good exhausting. Working besides Reed, Peter was learning so much. It was a dream come true. He was really glad he listened to Aunt May.

After work, Peter left the building and took a deep breath. He looked up, but the sky was dark, the moon and stars hidden behind the clouds. But the light wind gave hope for some clearance.

Earlier that day, Gwen texted him something about a full moon and having to be careful. He laughed at that. Her persistence with the lycanthrophy thing was no longer annoying, it was mostly ridiculous by now. But also sweet in a way. She cared for his well being. He appreciated that.

Harry, on the other hand... Harry has been nothing but salty this past week. Peter understood that his boyfriend wanted the two of them to intern together, but couldn’t he at least be happy for him?

Uncle Ben would have been happy by him, if he wasn’t dead...

Peter started walking in the direction of the nearest subway station. A flash of moonlight fell on Peter’s face. He was so angry. His life sucked. He sucked. He should have done something instead of watching helplessly from the sidelines.

He should have killed that animal.

A pang of pain suddenly hit Peter. He bent, grasping himself by the stomach. But the pain got worse, and it resonated throughout his entire body. His back was on fire. His head felt as if it was going to burst. Peter screamed.

He heard someone call his name from behind him. The clouds dispersed and the moon shone. Everything turned _red._ And a howl cut through the night sounds of the city.

* * *

Bright light woke Peter up. _Why didn’t he close his curtains yesterday?_ Peter stretched and slowly opened his eyes. At instance, he realised something was not right. Very not right.

He wasn’t in his room. He wasn’t even in his house.

Peter sat up right, confused. He tried to remember what exactly happened yesterday evening. He left the Baxter Building, the moon shone through the clouds and he got so angry. Someone called his name. And there was this pain, as if his body was trying to burst, and… and…

 _NO,_ _impossible. It was impossible._

Peter heard a noise to his right and a door slid open. He turned left and saw Sue.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.”

“What… what happened?” he asked.

“You’ve turned, Peter,” Sue responded calmly and looked at him, taking in his surprised expression. “Oh, it was your first full moon as a werewolf, wasn’t it?”

“Werewolf…” Peter echoed. It was so surreal. Completely, utterly surreal.

“Yes, werewolf. It seems that your alpha didn’t do a good job explaining everything to you.”

“My alpha?” he asked and Sue sighed.

“The one who bit you,” she explained. “I guess we’ll have to talk, but first how about some breakfast, hm? The kitchen’s on the left from this room, I’m sure you’ll find it. Please, join us after you’ve dressed,” Sue said and gestured to a pile of (not his) clothes on a chair. “And after the breakfast, we will talk,” she added reassuringly and left the room.

Peter jumped out of the bed and dressed in a hurry, thoughts running through his head the entire time. _What the heck was the meaning of this. He was a werewolf after all?! Gwen was right?! And Sue somehow knew all about it? This must have been some sick joke. A nightmare. Something. There was no way it was a reality. Only… last night felt real._

Peter slid out of the room but instead of going to kitchen he headed straight for the lift. Once he was at the ground floor he sprinted out of the building to stop only a couple of streets further. Then he unlocked his phone (he found it on the nightstand in the room, thank god) and phoned Gwen to pick him up, promising to explain everything to her later.

\---

“You were right…” said Peter as soon as he got into Gwen’s car.

“Hmm?” she hummed questioningly starting the engine again.

“You were right...“ Peter repeated and took a deep breath “... about the werewolf thing.”

The car turned left violently and someone honked at them in annoyance before Gwen regained her composure and continued driving in her line.

“Oh.. that’s…” at loss for words, she seemed stunned despite the fact that it was her theory.

“Yeah. I have changed yesterday, so...” Peter muttered but didn’t add anything.

Gwen was a good friend and she knew him long enough to know not to push him into talking any further, so they drove the rest of the way home in silence. Peter was trying to sort out all the information in his head and simultaneously come up with a reasonable excuse for Aunt May as to why he didn’t come back home yesterday, and why he didn’t even call her.

She must have been worried sick. Just recently she lost Uncle Ben, _at the hand… claws… of Peter’s alpha_ , and now he disappeared without a word. He was truly the worst nephew ever.

When Gwen pulled at his driveway. Peter got out of her car and made his way towards the kitchen entrance, and his best friend followed him. He opened the door and stepped in, making Aunt May look up from where she’s been preparing breakfast.

Peter expected to be told off, but she just smiled at him and moved his way to give him a hug.

“I didn’t expect you until later, Peter.”

“Ummm…” Peter hummed, confused. “Sorry I didn’t call yesterday?”

“Ah, the nice lady, she said her name was Sue I believe, explained everything when she phoned me.”

“Sue did?”

“Yes, something about a project you were working on with her husband and that you were going to work late so it was better for you to sleep there. I think it was so kind of them.”

“Yes…”

“Well, anyways. It’s good you’re here because I need to go for my nursing classes, but you’re perfectly capable of making some breakfast for your friends, aren’t you?”

Aunt May’s question made Peter painfully aware that there was one more person in the kitchen. His senses had registered Harry’s presence the minute he and Gwen approached the house but Peter didn’t consciously acknowledge it earlier. But he did his best to hide the momentary disorientation.

“Of course,” he responded. Aunt May smiled at him as she untied her apron and hung it on a hook. Peter approached Harry and gave him a quick kiss. He felt how stiff _and spiteful_ his boyfriend was but he tried not to show that it affected him.

Peter moved over to the counter to pick up the breakfast preparation as Aunt May started to get ready to leave and finally she appeared back in the kitchen, already in her coat and boots.

“Don’t destroy the house,” she said opening the doors and smiled, and in turn they all said their goodbyes to her.

Peter plated the breakfast and slid one plate to Harry and another to Gwen, and then took the third seat himself. They ate in a tense silence. Only after a while Harry spoke.

“So, did you have fun yesterday?” His voice seeping with venom.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“I mean that you surely didn’t stay longer working on a project.”

“Ummm…”

“See, you can’t even lie. So, what did you do? Did you bang Johnny Storm? I bet it was nice? I heard he’s good at those things.”

“Jesus, Harry, I didn’t sleep with anyone! What’s your problem?!”

“What’s my problem? Oh, I don’t know? Maybe that my boyfriend and best friend decided to _betray_ me and go work for the competition and then fuck with the biggest slut in school.”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, I didn’t _fuck_ anyone!” Peter shouted back at his boyfriend.

“Oh, so he fucked you,” Harry muttered under his breath, barely audibly. Peter felt his anger rising, he took a deep breath.

“And I didn’t _betray_ you. I simply followed my dream,” he seethed through his teeth.

“A wet one surely…” came the answer.

“What’s wrong with you today?!”

“Me?! Nothing’s wrong with me! Maybe that I still choose to hang out with a loser like you!” Harry shouted. _That stung_.

“Leave.” Peter said.

“What?” That seemed to confuse Harry.

“I said LEAVE!” Peter screamed at him. Harry abruptly stood up.

“FINE!” he responded and slammed the door as he left.

Peter closed his eyes trying to calm down.

“Oh Peter, I’m sorry… You know he didn’t really mean that… Or maybe he did and then you’re better off without him…” mused Gwen quietly.

“Gwen, I need you to shut up right now,” Peter said through his teeth. He was still shaking. But not from cold or crying. It was from the emotions that filled him. And he knew that feeling – from last night. “Gwen,” he said slowly. “I need you to run,” he said, confusing his friend. And then Peter opened his eyes and Gwen literally darted away.

But she was just a human... Peter could easily outrun her, catch her, tear her down...

\---

The pain was overwhelming, he felt it in every part of his body. But somehow Peter managed to look up at Gwen who was standing at the top of the stairs, visibly out of breath and wary.

“What... what happened?” he asked, his voice raspy.

Gwen sighed in relief and started to walk down towards him.

“Oh god, you’re back”

“I’m back?”

“Uh… back to being yourself. You’ve tried to kill me, I guess. I mean you started hunting me? And I kinda threw you down the stairs?” Gwen explained looking almost guilty. Well, the throwing down the stairs explained his current state. “What’s the last thing _you_ remember?”

“Harry leaving and I felt… weird.”

“Well, you’ve started changing, like wolfing out. You looked so angry… maybe that’s like a trigger or something for you.”

“Mmm… maybe.”

“Well, we need to figure it out, we can’t have you turning every time you get pissed off or we’ll all be fucked,” Gwen summed up.

Peter hummed. _She wasn’t wrong._

“Yeah… I think I know someone who could help with that.”

“Oh?” Gwen sounded genuinely surprised. She furrowed her brows and looked up at him after a second.”The Richards?”

Peter nodded in confirmation.

“The Storm-Richards.”

\---

Over the weekend Peter received a call from Future Foundation that he got a week off, which totally destroyed Peter’s plan to catch Sue before work. He didn’t have her phone to contact her directly but calling the Foundation and talking on recorded line was probably not a good idea. So he was left with only one option of contacting her...

Peter took a deep breath and crossed the hallway to approach _Johnny Storm_. As always, he was standing in a big group of guys and girls. All of Peter’s instincts told him to turn away, but he had to do it.

Peter squeezed between some of the girls surrounding Johnny and stopped right in front of him. He pulled out an envelope from the side pocket of his backpack and handed it to Johnny.

“Give it to your sister and don’t read it yourself,” Peter said.

Johnny blinked a few times, surprised, but before he had a chance to respond, Peter already walked away.

\---

Johnny, fortunately, delivered Peter’s message to Sue and she called Peter the same evening and invited him to Baxter on Tuesday after school. Gwen agreed to cover him so Peter could spend there some more time without worrying Aunt May.

This time, instead of going to the Future Foundation floors, Peter was let in on the private floors. H.E.R.B.I.E. took him to a small private office and Sue came in just a minute later holding two mugs of tea.

“I figured we might need them,” she said and smiled, giving him one mug and sitting in the other armchair. “Okay, so what do you want to know?”

“Umm… everything?” Peter said and Sue laughed.

“That would be a lot and I guess you still need to go home eventually. So how about I cover some basics, and if you have any more pressing questions, I’ll answer them today and the rest we’ll leave for some other times?” she asked. Peter nodded and Sue gave him another smile. “Okay, so how about I’ll start with the shape shifting, because I guess this is what interests you the most right now.”

“Um, yes.”

“Alright, you should be able to control it. Normally, betas are taught by alphas and older members of the pack, but in your case… I guess I can try to help you. In general, you should be able to change when you want to and not change when you don’t want to, even during the full moon. Changing into your werewolf skin is quite instinctual, so that’s why often young betas at first turn when they’re experiencing some strong emotions. To keep yourself from turning you need some kind of anchor, to help you calm yourself down. Some werewolfs use something to focus on, others have a mantra that they repeat until they regain control. Are you following?”

“Yeah, so what are the mantras?”

“Oh, there are many different ones, some more popular than others. There’s one that answers the question ‘What three things cannot long be hidden?’ and you repeat the answer: ‘the sun, the moon, and the truth’. There’s also another one: ‘alpha, beta, omega.’”

“What's up with that one? Why are you naming letters of the greek alphabet?”

Sue chuckled.

“They are not that in this context. These are actually the three statuses of a werewolf in a pack and the mantra is supposed to remind you that you can rise to any of these positions just as well as fall from them.”

“Okay…” Peter said taking all the information in. “Um, can you actually explain all these positions to me? I mean, I think I get them but I just want to be sure.”

“Of course. An alpha is a leader, each pack has one. Usually to become an alpha you have to kill another alpha, but sometimes one can become an alpha through the strength of character alone. Alpha’s also the one who can turn people into werewolves. Betas are all the other werewolves in the pack. Some of them were turned with an alpha’s bite, like you, but also some were born as werewolves. Omegas are the lone wolves who do not belong to any pack. They are also the most vulnerable.”

“So… I am an omega?”

Sue shook her head.

“No, I think you’re a beta. And I guess the alpha who turned you will look for you so that you can become a proper member of their pack. I’m surprised they didn’t already.”

“I guess they’ve been too busy killing people” Peter muttered, taking a sip of his tea.

“Oh. You’ve been bitten by ‘the beast’?” Sue asked and Peter nodded his head. “That surely complicates things. But they still are an alpha so they will start looking for you at some point,” she said and looked at the clock. “I actually need to go somewhere, so if you don’t mind, we could meet on Saturday, during your lunch break to discuss some other things?”

“Sure,” responded Peter. “Umm… can I ask you just one more question?”

“Of course, shoot.”

“How do you know all this?”

Sue sighed.

“That’s complicated. But long story short, I’m a druid, I am supposed to help maintain the order in the world. I’ll explain more to you on Saturday, okay?”

“Yup, yeah. Thanks Sue.”

“No problem, Peter.” She smiled.

\---

Peter was finishing his homework when he heard a knock on his door. It wasn’t Aunt May, because she was still downstairs, he heard her. But he knew this heartbeat pattern, and this cologne smell coming from the other side of the door. He stood up and slowly approached the door to open it.

“What do you want, Harry?” he asked.

“Hi, Peter. Can I come in?”

Peter sighed but moved so that Harry could enter his room and sit on the bed. Peter sat back in his chair and turned to face Harry.

“Ummm…. I came to apologize…” Harry started. Peter quirked an eyebrow. “I behaved like an asshole. I was just jealous. And I know it’s a terrible excuse but I was off meds, and you know how that makes me paranoid and angry...”

“That’s why you should take your meds, Harry. This is not a joke. You have I.E.D.!”

“I know, Peter, Pete. I’m really sorry. And uhhh… we’re fine, right?”

“Fine?” Peter asked.

“Like, we’re still together right?”

Peter looked away for a moment. He was thinking about that too. He liked Harry, he really did, but… but he had to think about himself, too.

“No, Harry, we’re not,” he said after a while. He heard Harry take a sharp breath, and then his ex was right there in front of him on his knees.

“Peter, Pete, please….”

“No, Harry, I can’t. I like you, you’re a great guy, but I can’t. You keep _forgetting_ all the time. You’ve promised me last time, and the time before that. You know it’s not healthy.”

“Peter… Pete…”

“Harry, please, don’t. You know that this will probably be better for both of us. You should be with someone who can help you and that’s not me.”

Harry stood up and looked away.

“Fine, okay, but… can we at least still be friends?” he asked.

“Yeah… sure, friends are fine… I’d hate to lose you completely, too, you know, dumbass” Peter said and smiled.

* * *

 

Peter checked if he had everything packed: pjs, spare clothes, toothbrush. Today was another full moon and Sue suggested that he come to the Bater Building and they’ll try to help him control his shift or at least will sedate him like last time, so that he wouldn’t hurt anyone. They told Aunt May that Peter will be helping with some kind of urgent project into very late hours so it would be better for him to stay there and go to school from Baxter. Aunt May didn’t have any objections, just gushed over ‘how responsible the Storm-Richards are’.

Peter shook his head and run down the stairs. Gwen promised him a ride to school and Peter knew better than to appear late. She’d rip his head off. Figuratively.

\---

Sue picked Peter up at the reception and they took a lift ride to one of the private floors that Peter hasn’t been to before. They followed another long corridor and entered a dimly lit room. The walls and door seemed reinforced and there was a concrete pillar with shackles attached to it.

“We’ve built it especially for you,” Sue said. “We’re going to lock you in those chains and then I’ll leave. You could probably hear me with the enhanced hearing but just to be on the safe side we’ve installed an audio system. I’ll be talking you through the night, hopefully we’ll manage to find a method for you to retain control. I’ll also be able to hear you if you’ll need anything.”

Peter nodded his head. This was so much. It was as if Peter was a rabid animal. Actually, in a few hours, he will be.

Sue took her time restraining Peter, making sure that the cuffs were tight enough not to slip off, but not too tight. Once she was done, she smiled at him reassuringly and left the room, locking the door. Peter moved his arms up and down, and leaned forwards just to try the chains out. They were heavy but it wasn’t painful for him; he could easily bear their weight. They were quite long too, which allowed him some freedom of movement within the room.

 _“Alright, Peter can you hear me?”_ Came Sue’s voice altered by the speaker.

“Yeah,” Peter answered.

_“Good. We’ll try with a mantra. If it won’t work, you’re in a safe space and we’ll repeat this next month. The moon is rising, you should start feeling the effects soon. I’ll need you to focus on my voice and repeat after me. Can you do that?”_

“Yeah, I think,”

_“Great. So, alpha, beta, omega”_

“Alpha, beta, omega.”

_“One more time: alpha, beta, omega.”_

“Alpha, beta, omega.”

Sue kept saying the mantra and Peter repeated, but as the moon shone brighter each time was harder for him. After a while he could barely speak the words through the wolf-like teeth. And there was this rage. Not at anything in particular, just at everything.

Peter struggled against the chains. _Out!_ He wanted out! He wanted tear something or someone apart! _REPEATING THE MANTRA MADE NO FUCKING SENSE!!!_

A laughter hit Peter’s ears and the rage was suddenly clouding his head a little less. He focused on the direction from which the laughter came. There was more of that voice: bright, warm, calm. He was saying something. In a relatively slow, steady pace. Like he was telling a story. Peter stopped struggling and just listened.

 _“... As Rapunzel’s hair grew and grew, she loved gazing out the tower window at the lights that floated in the night sky every year on her birthday,”_ the person was reading a good night story, Peter realised. _“She longed to leave the tower and see them up close, but Mother Goethel refused. …”_

\---

Peter sat uncomfortably in Johnny Storm’s car. It wasn’t that the car seats were uncomfortable, it was that Peter just felt uneasy. Sue suggested they share a drive in the morning and neither Johnny nor Peter were not too happy about this but knew better than to oppose her. The silence was really uncomfortable, apparently for Johnny, too.

“Hey, Parker.”

“Uh-huh?” muttered Peter.

“You hang out with that pretty blonde, right? Long legs, heard that she has nice brains too…”

“You’re not her type.”

“Ohohoho, territorial, are we,” Johnny laughed and Peter realised he recognised that laughter. From the night before. _Fuck._ “Don’t worry. I’m not interested myself, just asking for a friend.”

“Uhmm.”

“Not much of a talker?”

“Not much to talk about,” responded Peter.

“Fine. Be that way. We’re almost at school anyway.”

Indeed they were just driving into the parking lot. Peter waited until Johnny stopped the car and then stumbled out of it.

“Thanks for the ride,” he said.

“Sure thing, Parker. See you around,” Johnny said and smiled. And Peter almost smiled back involuntarily. _Oooh, he was fucked_.

\---

Gwen cornered him during the first break and dragged him into the first empty classroom she found.

“So, how did it go?” she asked.

“Well the mantra didn’t really work and I still wolfed out, but I calmed off, so that’s something.”

“So the mantra didn’t work but you didn’t go all kill mode? How?”

“I… heard a voice…”

“You heard a voice?”

“Yeah. And I just, um, listened.”

“Okay. But do you think it was more the voice or the person who spoke? Can a person be an anchor?” asked Gwen.

“I don’t know? I’ll ask?”

“Yeah, do that. Anyways, the voice. Tell me more. Do you know whose voice it is?” Gwen inquired and Peter nodded.

“Um, yes.”

“So, why aren’t you telling me?!”

“Uhhh, it’s just so ugh... “ Peter tried to stall for time but Gwen made a face at him. “Okay, fine, it’s Johnny Storm’s,” Peter said and Gwen just started laughing.

\---

Peter dialled Sue and waited a few tones before she picked up.

 _“Hi, Peter. Do you need something?”_ Sue asked. A baby cooed near the phone.

“Um, yeah, I’ve got a question. Remember when you told me about the anchor. Can it be… a person?”

 _“A person? Yes, sure. Someone you care about. And especially when it’s someone you love…”_ Sue paused as a baby squealed. _“Just a minute Valeria… So, Peter, that’s what worked yesterday? You remembered someone?”_

“Umm, yeah. Something like that.”

_“Great, we’ll focus on it the next time. Will you tell me who this lucky person is?”_

“Ummmm...” Peter stuttered and blushed, even though Sue couldn’t see him.

 _“Joking, joking,”_ she laughed. _“Keep your little secret to yourself. I need to hang up now. Bye, Peter.”_

“Thanks, Sue, bye.”

A person he cared about? _Loved?…_ Peter didn’t even like Johnny! Like sure, he was handsome, and apparently not as much of an asshole as Peter thought, but love? _What the hell?!_

* * *

 

“Parker! Yo, Parker!” Peter heard Flash yelling from behind him and he simply sped up. “What, are you deaf now, too, Parker? I was calling you!”

Flash caught up with Peter and pushed him into the wall.

“What do you want, Flash?” Peter asked, trying to control his breathing. He could feel his heart rate spiking up and turning right now… that would be real ugly.

“Where do you get your juice?” asked Flash, taking Peter aback.

“My juice? Umm, the canteen?”

“Not that kind of juice, Parker. You got ripped in a month. I want to know how.”

“Uhhh, exercise?”

“Don’t fuck with me, Parker!” Flash yelled, slamming Peter’s shoulder into the wall.

Peter reacted on an instinct, pushing Flash away. He almost literally flew across the hallway, and crashed into the row of lockers. There were gasps from a few people who were around, one girl screamed.

Fuck.

“Parker! Thompson! No fights in the hallway! To my office, now!” Yelled Mr. Davis.

_Fuck._

\---

When Peter entered the library there were some people inside already. He looked around and groaned. It was bad enough that he got a detention, the only empty space was next to Johnny Storm.

“Parker, sit down,” said Mr. Flannigan. Peter sighed and took the seat. Mr. Flannigan continued. “Okay, folks, your detention today will be sorting and putting back all the books that are laid in there,” he gestured towards a pile at the librarian’s desk. “No phones, no games, no talking. You can leave when you’re all done. I’ll drop by in half an hour to see how you’re doing,” Mr. Flannigan said and left the library.

Peter stood up immediately and headed to the book pile. He loaded the cart and headed over to the shelves. But he wasn’t left to work in peace as Johnny soon joined him.

“So, what are you here for?” asked Johnny but Peter decided not to dignify him with an answer. “I, for example, set up the fire to one of the tables in the workshop. By accident, of course. Sue will be pretty pissed at me. I promised her to try not to destroy any school property this year.”

“Did that a lot in the past?” Peter couldn’t stop himself. Johnny chuckled.

“Like you wouldn’t know. I could swear you were there every time, taking pictures.”

It was Peter’s time to laugh.

“That does sound like me.”

“Being here doesn’t. So, wanna tell me what happened, hm?”

“... Fine,” Peter responded after a moment of hesitation. “You know Flash Thompson?” Peter asked and Johnny nodded. “I kinda threw him into lockers.”

“You, no way!”

“Yes way.”

“I think I said no talking!” announced Mr. Flannigan, coming back into the library. “You’re doing well it seems. What do you think, another half an hour, hm? I’ll be back. And, Storm, Parker, move away from each other, it’s meant to be a punishment not a hang out.”

Johnny smiled at Peter, took some of the books, and moved to another row.

\---

Something was wrong. Peter felt it as soon as he left the school. There was something hiding somewhere, something that made Peter feel as if he was in danger. And then came that howl. Piercing,

The howl repeated. It was a summoning call, made Peter want to run towards it. Towards the alpha, his alpha. Peter’s skin was itching, as if fire ants crawled under his skin. He was changing, and he couldn’t stop it.

Peter’s sharpened hearing caught steps, and Peter got ready to run until he heard the voice calling.

“Parker! Peter!” It was Johnny. Peter instinctively turned back towards the door, just as Johnny appeared in them. “Hey, bud, you’ve left your sweatshirt at the library.”

“Oh, thanks,” Peter said. The wolf instincts were subsiding already.

“No problem,” Johnny said as he handed Peter the sweatshirt. He took it and turned away.

“See you, Storm.” he said as he started walking towards the bus stop.

“Hey, Parker!” Called Johnny after a moment. “Want a ride?”

“What?” asked Peter turning towards Storm once more.

“Do. You. Want. A. Ride? I have a car, you don’t have to take the bus,” Johnny said and Peter blinked. “So?”

“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

 

Peter was entering the data into the simulation program when Sue stepped into the lab.

“You wanted to talk about the next full moon?” she asked.

Peter hesitated. They weren’t alone in the lab. He glanced at Reed who was working near them. Sue followed his look and smiled.

“Oh, don’t worry, Reed knows all about it,” she reassured him but Peter wasn’t convinced. It must have shown on his face because Reed decided to chime in.

“Peter, really, your secret’s safe. Our entire family has some ties to the so-called ‘supernatural’ so you needn’t to be afraid to discuss matters related to your lycanthropy around any of us.”

Sue nodded in agreement.

“Exactly,” she said. “ So what’s the matter?”

Peter sighed heavily.

“I found out today that the school’s sending me to the cheerleading regional championships with our team to take photos, and it’s on the full moon day…”

“I see. With you not in full control yet that might be tricky…”

“Yeah. So, I thought maybe you could bail me out somehow?” Peter suggested.

“I could do that,” she said, “but I don’t see the need. The championships are during the day, right?” she asked.

“Well, yes, but the team’s staying the night at a hotel before coming back.”

“So we just need to arrange for you to spend the night safely and secured. We’ll get you and Johnny in one room, shouldn’t be too difficult, and he’ll talk you through the night the way I usually do. He’s not a druid like I am, he wasn’t properly taught, but he knows enough.”

“Okaaaay…” Peter didn’t sound convinced and Sue picked that up. She smiled reassuringly.

“You’ll be alright.”

Oh, Peter was sure _he_ would be alright, but he was more concerned about whether Johnny and the rest of the squad will be…

\---

The bus ride was fine. Peter managed to keep his anxiousness and irritability, the influence of the full moon coming, under wraps. And the championships… Peter never saw anything quite like this. Of course he has observed the games where the cheerleading squad cheered on their teams, and was to nearly every training, but the atmosphere here was something different. In the end, their school was awarded the second place, and Peter was very happy with himself because he had taken some mean shots.

Unfortunately, the end of the day meant that the time Peter was dreading the most was close. When they got to the hotel room it was already almost dark. That meant they didn’t have much time to spare. The plan was as follows: Johnny will chain Peter and try to help him with the mantras the way Sue usually did. With the exception that Johnny would be in the same room as Peter.

This could really go either way. Johnny’s voice usually calmed Peter, but there really was no telling how his wolf-self would react to the physical presence of the other boy. Not to mention that Johnny surely didn’t have as much experience as Sue when dealing with things like this. What if Peter ended up hurting him? How would he explain that?

Johnny seemed to be quite worry-free and unaware of Peter’s inner turmoil. He was whistling as he unpacked the bag Sue has gave him: 5 heavy chains, 2 with wrist cuffs, 2 with ankle cuffs, and one with a collar. There was also something that looked like a snap-on muzzle and a tranquilizer gun.

Johnny glanced at Peter and took in his uneasy expression.

“Oh. Don’t worry about this,” he said taking the gun in hand. “It’s only a last resort thing. Reed came up with this… It’s the same thing they used on you that first night,” Johnny added. That actually explained a lot. And, of course, it was Reed Richards’ formula. “Anyways, where do you think we should cuff you? The bathroom?”

“I was actually thinking about this bed,” Peter answered.

“Kinky,” muttered Johnny but Peter chose to ignore him.

“The frame’s metal and it’s attached to the wall. It should be able to hold me. The pipes might have burst,” he explained.

“All right then, the bed,” Johnny said.

He took the chains and attached them to the bedframe. First went the chains for the collar and the handcuffs, Johnny clasped them at the highest point of the headboard. Then he took the ankle chains and hesitated.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked.

“I’d rather be sitting,” answered Peter. The alternative was being sprawled on the bed and that was not the position Peter wanted to find himself in right now.

Johnny nodded and attached the chains to the sturdy legs of the bed. Once that was done, he turned to Peter.

“Okay, come then, sit up,” he patted the bed.

Peter sat on the brink of the mattress. Johnny kneeled and took the ankle cuffs. Peter couldn’t take his eyes away from him as he expertly locked the cufflinks. His movements swift and precise. Not a moment of hesitation.

Johnny stood up briefly to reach for the wrist cuffs.

“Arms to the sides,” he said in a commanding but warm voice and Peter found himself following this command.

Johnny nodded and kneeled back to attach the pair of cufflinks. Once again it looked like he didn’t need to think twice while adjusting the size of the cuffs or locking them securely. It made Peter wonder just how experienced he was at this.

“You’ve done that before?” he asked as Johnny stood up and reached for the collar.

“Done what?”

“Handcuff someone.”

“Umm…” Johnny hesitated with an answer.

“You know what, I think I don’t really wanna know,” Peter said hastily which made Johnny chuckle but then, in a split second, he got more serious and looked to the side. Peter could be wrong about it but it seemed like Johnny blushed slightly.

“I-I dabble. Watched some youtube tutorials, read about this stuff. Tried on m-myself. It’s… something I’m interested in.”

He crouched slightly to be on Peter’s eye level and put the collar around his neck. He locked it behind Peter’s neck, still face to face with him. All this felt strangely intimate. And not only because Johnny just confessed that he likes being tied up. That he does this to himself. That he’s so into it that he tried to learn about it from videos and articles and…

Peter swallowed, but then Johnny moved away.

“So now we wait,” he said and smiled.

“Now we wait,” agreed Peter and nodded.

\---

They didn’t wait long at all before the moon rose completely and the first rays reached inside their room. Peter felt the itching under his skin, his breath got heavier. He started changing.

Johnny was up on his feet in an instant, and then crouching slightly to get on Peter’s eye level.

“Okay. Okay. The mantra. Peter, what cannot long stay hidden?”

“The sun, the moon, and the truth,” Peter answered through his teeth. He repeated it several more times, but it was even less effective than usually. Despite himself, Peter struggled against the chains. The moon was really strong this time. Peter felt so… wild. _But he didn’t want to hurt Johnny._

“You won’t hurt me,” Johnny said, and Peter wondered if Storm could read minds, but realised he must have told that last sentence aloud. “You’re not going to hurt me,” Johnny repeated and sat on the other bed facing Peter.

He was keeping distance, but he still was so close.

Peter shook his head and growled. He glared at Johnny trying to scare him away but Johnny, clearly not discouraged, just smiled. He sat patiently as Peter threw another tantrum. When Peter stopped struggling and snarling for a second, Johnny cleared his throat.

“You don’t need to be scared of yourself,” he said and Peter blinked. “I know you don’t want to hurt anyone. You’re just afraid of becoming like that alpha that bit you,” Johnny kept saying. “The beast who killed your uncle. But you’re not him. You are you. Don’t fight your wolf side, embrace it.”

Peter could feel himself slowly getting more and more in control. He wasn’t sure if it was Johnny’s voice or his advice. Johnny slid from the bed to the floor, this way coming even closer to Peter, and moved as if to release one of the chains.

“Don’t,” Peter snarled.

“Why not?” asked Johnny.

“I’m…”

“No you’re not,” came the answer before Peter could finish.

He stood up and walked away for a moment to reach into his bag, and then was right back. He held up a little mirror for Peter who blinked. He was looking at himself. The wolf-traits barely visible. His eyes were still glowing yellow. But other than that he was human.

“I… how?”

“Dunno. But I’ll take the credit,” Johnny smiled wide and moved to finally unchain Peter. As he removed the cufflink, his hand slid along Peter’s arm and Peter shuddered.

\---

When they got back to New York City, Peter first popped in to the Baxter Building to discuss what happened last night. Sue said that his control probably came with acceptance of who he is. Peter thought that Johnny’s voice had also a lot to do with it, but didn’t say it aloud.

After he was done with the Storms, Peter headed home which, as usual, involved commuting by a heavily-populated train. But to that, Peter was used to. The uneasy feeling came as soon as he stepped out of the subway station nearest to his house. He felt as if someone was observing him.

Peter knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t shrug this sensation.

When Peter got home, Aunt May was sitting in their living room, watching TV.

“Hi, Aunt May!” he said.

“Oh! Peter, you’re home already,” she answered getting up and coming to hug him. As per usual she also started to steer him towards the kitchen. “Have you eaten something? You must be hungry. What do you want, hm?” she asked.

“Um, we stopped to get lunch on our way back,” Peter said.

“All right then,” she said, although she didn’t look convinced. “Do you want some tea?” she asked.

“Sure,” answered Peter with a smile.

Aunt May put on the water and plattered some cookies.

“So how was the championships?” she asked.

“Oh, it was fine. I got some great shots. I can show you later.”

“That boy, Johnny Storm, was there too, right?”

“Yeah, he’s in the team.”

“So, did you talk to him?”

“Of course. What are you suggesting, Aunt May?”

“All I’m saying is that he’s a nice boy. And a good looking, too. And you’re no longer with Harry…”

“Aunt May!”

“What? You like that Johnny, don’t you?”

“It isn’t like that!” Peter protested.

“If you say so…” Aunt May responded while putting his mug with hot tea in front of him.

\---

What was with people suggesting that Peter and Johnny could be a thing, Peter didn’t know. Okay, admittedly Johnny wasn’t as bad as he first thought but that didn’t mean that Peter wanted to date him!

Peter entered his room and left his duffel bag in the corner. He placed his camera on the desk and moved to let some air into the room. It was stuffy. Peter opened the window and something immediately caught his eye. There were large scratch marks on his outside windowsill. It looked too big to be left by any animal that could potentially try to get into his house through the window…

Shit. Peter really hoped it wasn’t the alpha. But, if it was… _fuck._

* * *

 

When Peter told Sue about the scratches on his windowsill, she confirmed his suspicions. The alpha was looking for him and got to his house, most likely by his scent. If it was just Peter’s life on the line he’d be less worried, but he lived with Aunt May and he didn’t want to endanger her. They decided that it would be best if Peter spent as little time as possible in his house or even neighbourhood. This meant that most of the days Peter went to Baxter Building straight from school and stayed there as long as possible.

Aunt May wasn’t really all that happy about it. She kept saying that Peter shouldn’t be overworking himself so much and that even though the internship was great he should not forget about his family and friends. But since Peter actually made effort to spend time with her when he was home, rather than going straight to his room, she let his absence slide.

When it came to the rest of his days, contrary to what his Aunt thought, Peter didn’t always work when he went to the Baxter Building. Actually, most of the time he didn’t. Instead, Johnny would drag him into his room as soon as he spotted him and they would watch a movie or play some games.

Peter had to admit he started to quite enjoy Johnny’s company, being around him was simply comfortable. Plus he was getting to know him better and that definitely shed a light on some things.

\---

“So…” Peter started one afternoon while they were playing Mario Kart. “You’re not a druid like Sue. Why?” he asked. It was gnawing him since the championship.

“I was supposed to be…” Johnny said and paused the game. He turned towards Peter. “My father was a druid too, and it’s a family thing. But when I was a kid me and my mom got in a car accident… She died instantly.“

“Oh, I’m so sorry…”  Peter whispered but Johnny waved him of.

“‘Twas a long time ago. I was clearly more lucky than my mom. Though, I’d’ve died too. Except I-I got kind of possessed. Still don’t know exactly how that works. Anyways, I became a-a Hellhound.”

“A Hellhound?” Peter asked. “Like a three-headed dog Hellhound?”

Johnny slapped his shoulder and laughed.

“No, you prat. As a guardian of the supernatural, Hellhound. I am still learning how to control it and mostly it’s instinctual. So, for example, when there’s a danger, a supernatural one of course, I’d just flame on.”

“Woah, flame on?”

“Ah yeah, my body is literally on fire, and I also have these glowing yellow eyes, kind of like yours,” Johnny smiled wide at him. “Also, it’s bloody hard to kill me.” Peter smiled at him not sure what to answer. “Anyways, that’s why I’m not a druid. I can’t be a supernatural being and advise others. Besides, it’s not like I could be an emissary anyways. Not in New York at least. Too little packs. That’s why Sue doesn’t advise any.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, there’s this one big pack that has a druid and they tend to grab all the other werewolves that appear in the area. ‘S why Sue started the ‘protection program’ instead.”

“The protection program?”

“Yeah. All the kids that Sue and Reed got as their wards are supernatural. Their parents were mostly hunted down, or the kids weren’t in a safe space and Sue wanted to save them. Plus there’s me, Reed, and Ben. Also safe and supernatural,” Johnny grinned. “So Sue’s kind of emissary to a pack of misfits. Except we’re not a pack and she mothers everyone more than she advises. But she helps to ‘maintain the order,’ so it’s all good.”

“Ahh..” Peter hummed not sure what to say to that. Luckily, Johnny already turned his attention back to the game and pressed play button before Peter could grab his own pad. _Dirty little cheat_.

\---

They were watching the new superhero TV series on netflix (Johnny was as much of a nerd as Peter was, Peter discovered. Johnny was simply better at hiding it.) when Johnny suddenly asked:

“So how are things between you and that blondie?”

“You mean, Gwen? I told you before, she’s just a friend. Besides, she’s into one of your teammates.”

“Oh? Who? Do tell.”

“Nope, not my secret to tell.”

“Well, I’ll have to figure it out on my own then.” Johnny sounded almost ominous for a second then. “So if you’re not with her, then is there someone.”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Maybe I’m interested,” answered Johnny lightly.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure. But no, there’s no one right now.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I dated Harry Osborn for a while but it didn’t work out well when I was turned.”

“Too bad” Johnny said, but he didn’t sound as if that was what he really thought.

“What about you?” Peter asked.

“What about me?”

“Yeah, I told you about Harry, so now it’s your time to spill. It’s only fair.”

“Fine, but it’s not on record, you can’t print that in that gazette of yours” Johnny laughed. “I half of the school talks about me all the time, but actually my last serious relationship was Daken.”

“Daken? Daken Akihiro?” He was famous at the school for being the ‘trouble student’, he was at the same year as Johnny. Peter heard some rumours before, but never quite believed them.

“Yeah, we’ve dated for a while, and that was intense. I don’t regret anything, but wouldn’t go back necessarily. Would you go back to Harry?”

Peter thought for a while and then shook his head.

“No,” he said and this answer seemed to please Johnny, judging by the sweet smile on his face.

\---

When Peter and Gwen entered the Baxter Building, they immediately heard the loud music. Johnny organised a post-match party for their basketball team, and cheerleaders, and some other people from school. He invited Peter as well, but Peter wasn’t so sure about it (he wasn’t exactly a party animal) so Johnny told him to bring Gwen.

Peter and Gwen took the elevator to one of the ‘official floors’ (so that was how Sue didn’t protest to all this) and once they got there, they were immediately swallowed by a crowd. Peter stuck out his head to find Johnny and after a moment he noticed him standing by the snack table with some of his teammates. Peter grabbed Gwen by her hand and started maneuvering them through the other people.

“Hey!” He called out once they were close.

Johnny turned towards him and smiled brightly.

“Hi, you’ve made it! And you must be Gwen, right? Heard all about you,” he said turning to Gwen who smiled back at him.

“Nice party, Johnny,” she said.

“Thanks. Oh and this is MJ, my teammate, you know her, right?” Johnny said indicating at the readhead to his left. Peter nodded his head with a smile.

“Ye… yeah…” Gwen managed to say. MJ laughed.

“Kinda hard not to when you are in the same year and live in the same neighbourhood. You’re the odd one out, tiger, face it,” she dug her finger into Johnny's side.

“If I wasn’t where would you throw parties?” he shot back at her and she laughed again while Johnny sent Peter a smile above her head.

“Fair enough. Okay, enough standing, I came here to party. Stacy, you coming?” she asked but before Gwen could answer anything, MJ grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards where the others were dancing.

Peter moved closer to Johnny.

“Told you I’ll figure it out,” he said, smiling triumphantly at Peter.

“Who did you bribe?”

“Awww, Parker, you’re hurting my feelings. Maybe I’m just good at reading people.”

“Mhm, like I would believe that.“ Peter rolled his eyes and laughed when Johnny made a fake pout. “Whatever. Just promise me one thing, if you ever try to set _me_ up, tell me about it.”

Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, like that would happen,” he said and laughed, and Peter elbowed him.

They chatted besides the table for a few hours. Sometimes someone would approach them to try to drag Johnny to what served as the dancefloor but he’d always stay with Peter. But Peter wasn’t blind, he saw how Johnny’s eyes lingered on the dancing crowd. Johnny wanted to be among them really, he liked that, and for some reason he was sacrificing that for Peter. Peter sighed.

“Let’s go dancing, Johnny,” he said finally.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, come on before I change my mind.” Peter said and grabbed Johnny by the forearm. He could almost feel the radiating smile behind him.

Peter wasn’t the best dancer but he was an okay one. Obviously, next to Johnny it wasn’t nearly enough; although, he didn’t seem to mind. He was smiling at Peter all the time and Peter couldn’t help but to smile back.

Towards the end of the third song, he noticed Gwen and MJ a few feet away. They were basically entwined and making out heavily amongst the other dancers. He snickered and Johnny shot him a questioning look. Peter tilted his head slightly to indicate the pair. Johnny glanced in that direction and smiled even wider.

“NOW WHO’S THE BEST MATCHMAKER IN TOWN?!” he shouted across the music and Peter started to laugh. Figures that Johnny would pride himself in something like that.

* * *

Peter connected the last of the cables and moved away from their science-fair project.

“Ok, try now,” he told Gwen who pushed the switch on button.

Something inside the little robot whirred and the lights blinked.

“Great, it works!” exclaimed Gwen.

“Should we do a test run?”

“Nah, we can do that tomorrow. We’ve stayed here long enough,” resolved Gwen. They stayed in school after classes, and it was now nearing ten o’clock. It was a true miracle that the school porter hasn’t thrown them out yet. “You’ll lock this up and I’ll call my dad to pick us up.”

“Sure thing,” he replied, switching the robot off.

As he started gathering the tools and putting them back in the cupboard, Gwen left the classroom. Peter heard her pick the contact in her phone, a few waiting signals

“ _Hey, daddy. Can you…”_

The rest of the sentence was drowned out by something scratching against metal and a loud thud. There was also another heartbeat. Loud. Coming closer. Claws on the floor.

Peter run out of the classroom and grabbed Gwen pulling her aside as a locker-door landed where she was standing just a second ago.

“I finally found you, boy. You think that you can just leave? You’re not leaving,” came a coarse voice. A silhouette came out of the shadows. It was a man, but his body and facial features were distorted, animalistic, beastly.

 _The alpha_ , Peter realised.

“Ah! You know who I am,” the werewolf said.

“Run,” Peter told Gwen and pushed her forward as he himself scrambled away as well.

It was hard to run when his instincts told him to fall down to his knees, to submit to his alpha, but Peter kept pushing forward.

He turned left. Gwen’s steps before him stopped. _Why would she stop running?_ Peter turned right and saw exactly why. The huge double-sided door leading to the courtyard were locked. They had nowhere to run.

“Oh, that is so nice. You’re practically on a plate for me,” the alpha said and snickered as soon as he cut the corner.

Peter could see the older werewolf’s eyes moving between him and Gwen. Then the man snarled.

“No!” Peter choked, jumping in front of Gwen. No! He couldn’t let Gwen die because of him. _No one would die because of him again,_ Peter decided.

“Down, boy!” the alpha said and Peter’s knees went week.

He fell on the ground like a rag doll. Peter tried to get up, but couldn’t. It was as if there was an impossible weight on top of him, pushing him to the floor.. _It must have been the alpha’s order,_ Peter realised. He looked up to see the alpha slowly approaching Gwen who was pressed against the door. The alpha reached out his hand...

There was a shot. And another. And another.

Peter watched, as if in slow motion, as the alpha stumbled and then fell to the ground, a red puddle forming under him. Peter felt the weight lifting off his shoulders and then heard the steps of the people approaching,

“Gwen! Peter! Are you alright?!” someone called. It was Mr. Stacy’s voice. _They were saved!_

\---

Next day, the events were all over the news.

“ _Dr. Curtis Connors was previously hired at Oscorp. Reportedly, he disappeared last autumn when the killings have started,”_ the news anchor was saying. _“He took the position of a night guard at Midtown High last month after the previous one died of heart attack…”_

Peter switched the channel.

 _“... Connors is believed to have been_ the beast _. He was shot on sight…”_

_Click._

_“... was threatening two of the students. The police refused to reveal their names…”_

Peter turned off the TV and took a breath. It was over now. He could go back to his normal life. Well, _almost_ normal.

\---

“Tony must have been involved in that…” Peter heard Reed say through the ajar door.

“Probably, I’ll have to call him anyways so we might ask about that as well,” responded Sue just as Peter knocked. “Come in!” she called and Peter entered the room. “Oh Peter, great!”

“You said you wanted to talk about something?” he asked.

“Yes, yes. Sit,” she motioned over to one of the armchairs and took a seat in the other one herself. “Do you remember when I first explained to you the pack dynamics?” Sue asked and Peter nodded. “You’re an omega now. It can be quite dangerous on your own. So I thought maybe you could join another pack. There’s a big one here in New York. I know them and they’re good people. I can arrange a meeting.”

“Um, I’m not sure. I’m not really… gregarious,” Peter said unsurely.

“At least meet with them,” Sue tried to persuade him. “If you then decide that it’s not a pack for you, it’s fine.”

“Okay, that I can do,” Peter responded.

\---

“So, when are you meeting them?” Johnny asked later when Peter told him about about his sister’s proposition.

“Don’t know yet. Sue said she’ll call them and ask when they’ll have time, then she’ll tell me.”

“Oh,” said Johnny. “I heard their alpha is real handsome,” he added.

“Yeah?” Peter asked. _Why did it sting to hear Johnny call someone handsome?_

“Mhm. Obviously not as much as me, though,” Johnny laughed.

“No one’s as handsome as you,” Peter muttered under his breath hoping that Johnny won’t hear that. He shook his head and decided to change the subject. “You decided on university yet?”

“Nope. I think I want to stay in New York. I was thinking maybe Stevens. But I don’t know if I’d even get admitted.”

“Oh come on. Don’t sell yourself short. You’re quite smart.”

It was true, under all this bravado and show-offishness, Johnny was a smart and nice geek. Peter could see it now.

“Thanks, dude,” Johnny said with a huge smile and Peter smiled back.

* * *

 

Peter was just putting his biology books back in his locker when Johnny approached him.

“So, Sue told me you’re coming to Baxter after school today,” Johnny said, slightly out of breath.

“Yeah, I’m meeting the other pack,” Peter answered.

“Oh. Right. Anyway. You finish at three right? Want a ride?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great!” Johnny smiled just as the bell rung. “See you after classes then!”

He gave Peter a quick kiss on the lips and run off.

Peter’s brain short circuited. _Wha… What?... WHAAAAAAAT?!_

“Oh my god,” Peter whispered quietly when he got himself together.

\---

Peter waited awkwardly by Johnny’s car. Should he somehow address what happened earlier? What should he even say? And what was even the meaning of this kiss? Did Johnny plan to do it? Was it an accident? What if Johnny thought it was a mistake? What if Johnny didn’t think about it _at all_ and it was just a _friendship thing_ and Peter got his hopes up for nothing?

“Oh, you’re already here,” Peter heard Johnny’s voice. It wasn’t as cheerful as usual. _Fuck, was he really regretting what happened?_

“Um, yeah, we finished few minutes earlier,” he answered looking at Johnny who turned his eyes to the side.

“Ah, alright. S-so get in, I guess no time to lose if you’re meeting the pack.”

“I guess not,” Peter muttered opening the car door and getting in.

The ride was awkward to say the least. Peter was stealing glances at Johnny from time to time, trying to deduce what his friend was thinking. He could hear Johnny’s heart beating slightly faster than normal, but that could indicate many different things.

“So…” Johnny finally spoke.

“Hm?” asked Peter looking at him.

“No, nevermind.”

“Ahh,” Peter hummed feeling weirdly disappointed. He looked down on his own hands that he somehow managed to unconsciously contort.

The silence that fell again was killing him. He balled both his hands on his lap and swallowed.

“Ummm” he started.

“Yes?” Johnny inquired immediately and Peter’s resolve fled him.

“No, it’s nothing,” he murmured.

Neither of them spoke again until they parked in Baxter Building. Johnny started to unfasten the seatbelt and get out of the car when Peter decided it was now or never. If anything went wrong, he could just go away.

He grabbed Johnny by the arm, making him turn and look at Peter.

“You’ve kissed me,” Peter said simply.

Johnny blushed and nodded.

“Yeah, I-I guess I did,” he muttered looking down.

“Was it like a one time accident or...?” Peter left the question open unsure how to finish it.

“N-no, y-yes…,” Johnny took a deep breath “One time,” he said quickly, looking up. Peter’s expression fell. Johnny blinked.  “Unless y-you’d want to repeat that, cause if you do then…”

“Then?”

“Then maybe we could repeat it. The kiss, I mean. More often. As often as you’d like...?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Johnny, looking at Peter’s lips. Peter swallowed.

“Then how about we repeat it now?” he asked.

Johnny smiled wide as he cupped Peter’s face and kissed him.

This time the kiss was much longer, like Johnny was trying to savour every moment of it, like he was trying to claim Peter’s mouth and Peter gave as good as he got.

When they finally separated, both breathing heavy, Johnny was grinning like an idiot and Peter felt himself smile as well.

\---

Maybe it was not the best idea to make out with Johnny before meeting the other werewolf, Peter realised, as he entered a room where Sue was sitting in with Reed and two other men. Peter noticed how one of the man’s nostrils flared the moment he entered the room before he smirked and raised his eyebrow. Peter felt himself blush.

“Oh, Peter, here you are,” Sue said noticing him. “Just in time. These are the people I wanted you to meet,” she said as the two men rose up. “This is Steve, he’s the alpha,” she said as the tall blonde man, the one who smirked earlier, reached out his hand for Peter to shake. Damn, he was strong. “And this is Tony, the pack’s emissary,” Sue added, gesturing to the other man. He had dark-brown hair and a short beard. Peter knew this face. He knew this person.

“Oh my god, you’re Tony Stark!” he exclaimed, making Sue roll her eyes, Reed silently groan, and Tony chuckle.

“See, the kid knows me,” Mr. Stark said elbowing Steve.

“Everyone knows you, Tony. That’s what being a _public figure_ means,” responded Steve, before he turned his attention back to Peter. There was an awkward silence for a split second.

“Okay, then maybe we’ll leave you three to talk,” Sue said and she and Reed left. Steve and Tony sat back in their previous seats and Peter took one of the remaining armchairs.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence before Steve finally spoke.

“So, Peter, from what Sue told me your turning into a werewolf wasn’t exactly consensual and you’ve had quite a hard beginning. How are you doing now?”

“Um. It’s alright. I can control the shifts now, so it’s good.”

“Ah, so you’ve found your anchor. Good. So, to the topic, Sue said you’re an omega now. You know what that means?” Steve asked and Peter nodded. “It can be hard on your own. You can join my pack if you want. There’s mostly people older than you, but we can teach you a lot about being a werewolf. How to better control your instincts, how you can use your strength and speed well,” Steve said.

He was a good person, Peter could sense that. And what he offered was very sensible. But it just didn’t sit right with Peter.

His hesitation must have shown on his face because Tony spoke.

“We can offer you space where you could just be yourself, no need to hide. Our pack is like family. I’m sure you could find a place for yourself.”

“Um. Thanks… But I’m not sure… I told Sue that I’m not much of a pack-member, I think.”

“Do you maybe want some time to think about it?” asked Steve.

Peter shook his head.

“No. What you offer is great and I really appreciate that you were ready to let me become a part of your pack, but it’s just not for me,” he said.

Steve nodded.

“I can understand that. If you ever change your mind, you can always contact me. Or if you need anything. I’d be happy to help you learn how to use your abilities to the fullest and remain in control even if you’re not a member of my pack. Here’s my number,” he held out a business card in Peter’s direction.

Peter glanced at it. _Steve Rogers._ That rung a bell. He was a leader of that famous Private Military group. _That made so much sense._ Beneath the name and the official number, another number was hand written. It must have been his private phone.

“Okay,” Tony said raising up. “So I guess that’s all for today. We should go then. Still got some business to attend to.”

Steve nodded and stood up as well so Peter followed suit. Steve held out his hand to shake Peter’s once again.

“It was nice to meet you, Peter.”

“You too, Mr. Rogers. And you Mr. Stark,” Peter responded.

“Steve, please. And you can just call him Tony. We’re like family, and even if you haven’t joined my pack, you’re still one of us,” Steve said walking towards the door and opening it.

“Thanks,” answered Peter.

Steve smiled.

“Until next time, then,” he said.

“See ya, kid,” added Tony and the two of them went down the hallway towards the atrium.

Peter took a breath and leaned against the wall.

He wasn’t sure how much time has passed before Sue and Reed came back to the room where he still was.

“Steve told me you didn’t join his pack. Can I ask you why? He’s a good alpha. He would have respected your boundaries,” Sue asked.

“I know but it didn’t feel right…” Peter started.

“But an omega is always in more danger. And you’re still so young at that.”

“I know, but Steve said that if I have a werewolf problem he’ll still help me. Besides, I won’t be completely alone. There’s a pack I am interested in…”

“Oh?” Sue seemed surprised.

“Yeah well, your pack.”

“My pack,” Sue repeated, slightly sceptical.

“Your family I mean,” Peter tried to explain. “You are kind of a pack, even if you’re all different. And I was wondering maybe you’d find a place for a werewolf too.”

“Peter, you already _are_ a part of our family,” Sue answered with a smile and hugged him.

“Thanks, Sue,” said Peter returning the hug. She let him go after a moment.

“Okay, now go find that brother of mine, because you’re clearly dying to,” she said with a knowing smile and Peter felt himself blush once again. “What are you waiting for? Shoo,” she said with a laugh.

\---

“Reed said you were starstruck by Stark,” Johnny teased Peter as soon as he entered Johnny’s room and flopped on his bed.

“Ugh, shut up,” groaned Peter.

Johnny chuckled and moved to sit on the bed as well. He put his hand on Peter’s thigh.

“So, what did you decide? Are you joining their pack?” he asked.

Peter shrugged.

“No.”

“Okay.”

“You’re not gonna ask me why?”

“You’re a smart guy, so I figure you had your reasons. Besides, you seem eager to tell me on your own. It must be my charm.”

“Your charm is being self-obsessed,” muttered Peter, making Johnny chuckle again. “Anyways, it just didn’t feel right for me to join them. Besides, even if I’m an omega, I am safe... I have my own guard dog,” Peter said grinning.

Johnny pouted, but he wasn’t really angry, and tackled Peter down.

“Oh yeah? A guard dog? That’s what I am? Be careful, cause I might bite” he said, holding Peter’s arms above his head.

“Maybe that’s what I’m hoping for…” answered Peter with a smirk.

Johnny didn’t wait for any further invitation. He leaned down and his mouth brushed Peter’s lower lip before he gently bit and pulled it. _Oh_. Peter hungrily chased Johnny’s mouth and Johnny eagerly complied. When they finally separated, they were both breathing heavily and grinning like maniacs.

Johnny sat back up and moved towards the edge of the bed. He reached out for the pads and then handed one to Peter, tilting his head.

“So, Mario Kart?” he asked.

* * *

 

People at school got over Peter and Johnny dating very quickly. Their friends especially were unmoved by this news. Gwen’s only comment when Peter told her was “Fucking finally!” Naturally, this didn’t mean they weren’t teased. MJ in particular seemed to enjoy doing it a lot.

“So, you two lovebirds coming to my party?” asked MJ when they were standing  in front of the school’s entrance. Their school team just played another match and it was MJ’s turn organizing the party to celebrate. Peter didn’t really feel like going but he also didn’t know how to refuse the redhead. She could be really intimidating. He looked at Johnny who, fortunately, picked up his mood.

“Not this time MJ,” Johnny said.

“You’ve got something better to do?” she asked, quirking her brow and smirking.

“Oh please, like you didn’t spend every possible time alone with Gwen when you first got together...”

“Heh, yeah, but she’s my hottie.”

“Johnny’s pretty hot too,” Peter muttered, surprising the other two. “Practically, a Hot Dog,” he added.

Johnny and MJ groaned in unison.

“There’s things I don’t need to or want to know about your sex life,” MJ said.

Peter blinked and then blushed.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” he protested.

“Obviously...” MJ rolled her eyes. “Well then, have fun you two. And stay safe,” she said, turning away. She ran down the stairs towards Gwen who just pulled up in her new car.

When the girls left, Johnny grabbed Peter’s hand and they started to walk towards Johnny’s car. On the game’s night it was pretty difficult to find a parking spot near the school as the school park was reserved for parents, sponsors, and talent hunters for the evening.

“A Hot Dog? Seriously?” Johnny asked after a moment.

“Well, my alternative was a matchstick, but then it’s not _that_ hot, is it...”

“I’m dating a fucking nerd,” complained Johnny but there wasn’t any heat to it.

Peter grinned, but then got serious after a short while.

“Umm…, by the way, I didn’t mean the innuendo. I don’t...”

Johnny stopped and turned to cusp Peter’s cheek with his hand.

“Babe, I know. We won’t do anything we’re not ready for. Sex is not why I want to be with you,” he said.

“Thanks, Johnny,” Peter answered and smiled.

Johnny answered him with a smile on his own and then took his hand again, resuming their walk.

When they finally got into the car and Johnny didn’t immediately start the engine, Peter looked questioningly at him.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I actually wanted to ask you something. W-will you be my prom date?”

“Oh. Yes, sure. I’d love to,” answered Peter, smiling warmly at his boyfriend. “I kinda assumed we go together anyways since we’re, you know, together.”

Johnny leaned in for a quick kiss, then pulled back, fastened his seatbelt, and started the car.

“Your place?” he asked. “Do you think Aunt May will have me for dinner?”

“Of course Aunt May will have you for a dinner. She likes you better than me. But yeah, my place sounds good,” Peter answered. He didn’t even have to look to his side to know Johnny was grinning again.

* * *

 

Peter never thought about even going to the prom, especially not his own, before Johnny. But going as Johnny’s date, he actually felt good about this. Of course there was this whole ordeal about choosing suits (Johnny insisted they match), getting the limo and what not.

Aunt May and Sue have taken a great deal of pictures before they left. They picked up MJ and Gwen on their way and headed for school.

The gym was full of blue and red balloons and garlands, the lights were dimmed, and the floor crowded. MJ and Gwen quickly disappeared, surely taking the centre of the dance floor like the queens they were. Johnny made a step in the same direction but Peter hesitated. Johnny turned and looked at him questioningly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just… I want you to have a great prom…”

“Aww, babe. It’s already all I could have wanted ‘cause you’re here,” said Johnny and Peter could feel his heart melting.

He reached out and kissed Johnny, short and sweet. The smile that brought to Johnny’s face was literally the prettiest thing Peter’s ever seen, and he regretted that he didn’t take his camera with him. At least he had really great memory now to remember that.

He shook off his thoughts and smiled back at Johnny.

“So, let’s get dancing,” he suggested.

Johnny grinned even wider and whooped.

“Aww, yeah, that’s what I’m talking about, baby!”

Peter chuckled as he let his boyfriend drag him into the dancing crowd.


End file.
